This is the life of Amuto
by Bunnylish
Summary: This is my first story so dont be mean please. Amu was just a normal girl with normal feelings. Well, all but 1: Love. Then Ikuto comes in her life and changes it for the better. will a new love grow? Or will the two teens hate each other. i suck at these
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Life… A Kiss… and Utau?

**Bunny: Hello! I'm writing and I'm Bunnylish! It's short for Bunnylicious **

**Amu: Hey, Bunny-chan –chews gum-**

**Bunny: Amuuuuu! –runs and hugs- Hello!**

**Amu: Off…please**

**Ikuto: -walks in- Yo.**

**Bunny: Ikuto-kuuuuuuun! –jumps off Amu and on Ikuto's back- I was so lonely! TTATT**

**Utau and Kukai: -walks in holding hands and blushing- Yo. /Hey.**

**Bunny: everyone is here but Eve!**

**Ikuto: Bunnylish owns plot not Shugo Chara or Exclusive Life and Get a Life. They belong to Peach-Pit and Cross-Pixie-Kiki**

**Miki: who's Eve?**

**Bunny: Bunny-sama's bff! Annnnnnnnnnnd… Action!**

**Chapter 1**

Amu's POV

Walking up was as boring as ever since I knew I would hate this school year also. "Amu-chan!" Ugh, what now? I just wanna sleep… "Amuuuuu!" the voice cheered. Then the door to my room slammed open as my 8 year old sister ran into my room, towards my bed. "Nee-chan! Lets go to school together!" "Kay, wait for me to put my uniform on." And she left, that's Ami, by the way.

I'm Amu Hinamori, 17 years old, birthday September 24th. I have bubblegum colored hair and dress in a Goth-Punkish-like style of clothing… "Were off!" Ami and I said at the same time, then we headed off to school. I dropped Ami at the 2nd grade classroom then went to the high school side. I sighed. _Here goes nothing._

Ikuto's POV

School was boring the crap outta me. Then the door opened and a girl with pink hair to her waist and golden eyes walked in. Sensei Kokira ran up to her. "Hinamori-san?" The girl just nodded. "Okay then, introduce yourself and I'll show you to a seat." Sensei Kokira smiled as she turned to the whole class, her eyes dull. I heard "WOW!" and "SO COOL!" I smirked and rolled my eyes. "I'm Amu Hinamori, I'm 17 and I'm not afraid to pack a punch." She crossed her arms as she randomly walked to a seat: that seat, in front of me. Hinamori sighed and sat. I took out a piece of paper and wrote:

'Hey, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Welcome to the school' Then passed it on to her, in less than 10 seconds, she sent it back. '_Hi, wanna chat? I don't. So don't even bother sending another dumb note to me, cho.' _I blinked at what she wrote. About to write back-regardless of what Hinamori said- I couldn't.

"Okay, class! Tomorrow's homework must be brought back here tomorrow or you'll have detention." Sensei Kokira walked out and the pinkette sighed again and walked away. I followed having nothing better to do.

After School-Amu's POV

"My head hurts…school sucks…and I can't get that Ikuto guy outta my head! But…he's kinda hot…" I blushed. "Thinking about me, huh?" A husky voice was just behind me. I turned around to see Ikuto's face VERY close to mine. I blushed even redder… if that's a word. "Aw, looks like I made Amu-koi blush." He laughed. "D-don't call me that!" I yelled. He frowned slightly then covered it up with a serious face. "Wanna go out with me? No strings attached. I promise." He smiled as I sighed and nod slightly.

Ikuto was right next to me walking. I stopped and Ikuto stared at me while I started yelling. "Ami!" Ikuto just blinked. "Ami-chaaaaaan!" I spotted her running to me. "Amuuuu-chaaaaaan!" She JUMPED about 4 ft in the air and landed in my arms. Weird, I know. Ami hugged me while Ikuto blinked… again.

"Had a great first day?" I asked. "Hai!" Ami then was staring at Ikuto. "Who are you?" She looked up. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto then looked at me when Ami walked toward were our house is. "Who's that?" He asked. "My little sister." I walked up to him now blushing a little. "Come on, soon as I drop her home we can go out for ice cream, kay?" Ikuto nodded and we continued walking.

Ikuto's POV

We were walking to a light yellow house. "Ami," Amu was calling Ami. "Hai, Onee-chan?" "Tell Mama I'm going out with Yaya. "Um, okay!" Ami then ran inside. "Lets go before my dad sees you." Amu took my hand and ran.

Amu's POV

After we ate pizza Ikuto brought me to an amusement park. "Where are we going?" I asked dumbly. Ikuto smirked at me. I blushed. "A-M-U…" he whispered in my ear then laughed. "Y-y-y-you…" He cut me off.

"Lemme guess…pervert?" the chuckled. I sighed. "Why did you t-take me t-to an a-amusement park?" I asked "Because I played here with my little sister, Utau-you know her, and Tadaga-se I mean Tadase," I giggled at his correction. "When we were kids…" I blushed slightly picturing Ikuto as a little kid. "Amu, you wanna ride something?" He asked STILL licking his ice cream. "Yeah, you." I laughed, joking, of course. "Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Suu, all yelled to me. "My poor ears ~nya…" Yoru complained. "Amu-chan lets play! _CHARA CHAAAAANGE!" _Ran exclaimed. "Dammit… I'm not a kid anymore!"

Ikuto's POV

The pink 'X' clip in Amu's hair turned into a heart. Then she and her 3 charas ran to different rides. When she came back about 30 minutes later, she sat on the floor close by me. Her charas on her head. The pink heart was replaced by the pink 'X' clip.

Amu's POV

I sighed. "Wooah! I'm tired!" I stood up and walked to the bench Ikuto was sitting on. "Had fun, Amu-koi?" I closed my eyes ignoring him calling me that, a few seconds later 2 arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes shot open. "I-Ikuto…" I whispered. He leaned in really slowly, eyes staring at my lips. "Amu…" he was still leaning in. Our lips were inches away from each other when I heard 2 familiar voices laughing coming to where me were, but before I could push Ikuto away…he…we…kissed! Weird part is, I don't wanna let go now.

Utau's POV

"Ha ha ha, Kukai, your so funny!" Kukai had ice cream on his nose. "Whhaa dwo you mwean, Utwau?" He mumbled putting on a fake pout. He also had so much in his mouth. "There's ice cream on your nose, baka." I smirked. "I-Ikuto…" I heard a girl's voice say. Wait… Ikuto? My brother Ikuto? Nah. Kukai tried to lick his nose. "Amu…" I heard Ikuto's voice. "Utwau –gulp- wasn't Hinamori and Tsukiyomi's voices?" I nodded. " I wanna go see." "Okay, but quietly, Utau." Kukai winked then we slowly walked… more like stalked, towards the voices. I gaped at what was in front of me: My big brother, Ikuto Tsukiyoki holding and kissing… A-M-U H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I! "Shit!" I yelled. Oops...

Ikuto's POV

That was...wicked **(I just had to say that XD) **"I-I-I-I-Iku…" Amu stuttered, I chuckled. Then leaned in for another kiss, this time she leaned in too.

"Shit!" A random–yet familiar– voice yelled.

Amu froze and looked to were the voice came from.

"Someone we might know…s-saw?" I stood up, picked up Amu bridal style then broke into a run.

Kukai's POV

"Utau! They're running should we follow?" She nodded then broke into a run. BTW not as fast as me.

"Ikutoooo!" Utau yelled with her hands in the air.

Amu's POV

"Stop!" I shouted. Ikuto looked down "What is it?" he asked. One minute we were in such a romantic moment then this… I started crying "Amu!" Ikuto sped up and hid at a corner. Fast foot steps came 10 minutes later. I didn't have to cry anymore for some reason.

"Lost them, Kukaaaai! I wanted to see if that _was _Amu and Ikuto…" Utau dashed off with Kukai on her heels.

Ikuto sighed. "Gone, finally…" "Ano…" he had cat tail and ears-oh wait, I forgot he has Yoru-as a cat chara. "Amu…I'm so sorry, I didn't know tha–" I cut him off "I-Ikuto…just shut up an-"

"How the heck can you tell me to shut up when I'm trying to apologize?" he yelled, I sighed. "You didn't let me finish, baka." "Oh…"

"I was gonna say 'shut up and kiss me' but since you don't want me to say that…" I turned away blushing slightly.

When I turned back, Ikuto was blushing, looking to the side. Then he leaned in to kiss me and I kissed back. My arms found their way around his neck and his arms around my waist. **(Remember- they are in an alley lying down a little thanks to Utau and Kukai o_O)**

"Mmmm…" Ikuto mumbled, I could tell he liked this as much as I was. Ikuto's tongue found its way into my mouth- with my invitation of course. Wait…TONGUE? **(WARNING: my pervertness might kick in! BTW I AM A GIRL)**

"Ah…Hmm…" But I stilled loved every second of it.

I moved away from him 'cause we both needed air to breathe.

"Amu…I-I have s-something to tell y-you." Ikuto stuttered.

"What i-is it?" I stuttered, too.

"I-I love you…" he bored into my eyes.

"I…I love you, too, Ikuto." I hugged him then continued our kissing section, hoping it would be longer. What? I did say _hoping_ didn't I?

"W-What the heeeeeell?" Utau found us…

"U-Utau, lets not do anything you'll regret later...!" Ikuto sounded scared. I wasn't.

She ran to me. "Amuuuuuuuu!" _Oh shit… _I thought. Ok, NOW I'm scared.

"Come with me," Utau took my hand. "Kukai, take Ikuto and meet back at my house! This will be fun." We-including Kukai- sweatdropped. She broke into a fast dash -dragging me with her- laughing.

**Everyone but Bunny: -sweatdrop-**

**Amu: we KISSED? Bunny-chan!**

**Ikuto: R+R please Bunny-chan come on! Kutau? REALLY?**

**Bunny: Bunny-sama has no clue what your talking about I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Make Over!

**Bunny: Pyon! Pyon!**

**Miki: Fumu! Fumu!**

**Suu: Yeah! ****Yeah!**

**Bunny: Howa! Howa!**

**Ran: Kira! ****Kira!**

**Dia: Yeah! Yeah!**

**Everyone else: -sweatdrop-**

**Amu: Tamago wa ****nani**** iro?**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Kukai: the one with bunny ears doesn't own Shugo Chara or Get a Life…**

**Bunny: Annnnnnnn-wait!...ok go!-nnnnnnnnd ACTION!**

Chapter 2: Make Over!

Amu's POV

"Utau! Slow the heck down!" I screeched.

"Call me Utau-nee-chan!"

"What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sure you do," Can Utau read minds?

"No I can't read minds." Yes, yes she can…

"I can't," Utau's scaring me.

"Sorry for scaring ya!" She laughed. Weirdo.

"Nope, you're just predictable." O-oh.

"Here we are! The Mall!" Utau jumped up and down until I stopped her.

Dammit…

Ikuto's POV

Wow, I kissed Amu 3 times! I sighed heavenly. "Amu…she sure is something else huh…" I forgot Souma before he spoke.

"So… you an' Amu, huh MY LIL' SIS…" Souma was pretty mad. Wait a sec, Amu doesn't have any brothers. Only Ami as a sister…

"Souma, what do you mean?"

"I knew Amu since we were kids – since she was 2 and I was 3 – We were best friends… but my mom and dad got sick so my brothers and I had to live in the Hinamori house 'til they got better. I loved her but was rejected softly… then I found out when we were 6 and 7 years old she got raped…" I gaped at him. "Yeah, I know, a 6 year old getting raped…I also knew in my heart that the love I had for her was a brotherly love. I had and _still _have an older-brother complex so I treated her like the little sister I never had. She'd call me nii-chan and we'd be together so much, that by the time my parents were healed my brothers and I had to move to a different part of Japan. I didn't think I would move back though, but I did and when that happened you came into her life…Dude, Amu never liked anyone that way besides you and me… but she loves you, I guess." He shuddered. "And since Utau is Amu's friend I met her and fell under her spell – corny, I know. I still feel the same way about Amu as I did back then, and let me tell you this: If you touch her in a bad way, make her cry, or want to do something that's worth hurting her body and mind, I swear on this very day, I. WILL. MAKE. YOU. SUFFER." I nodded, being scared of what he'll do. Yoru laughed nervously as Daichi glared at him.

"We're baaAAaack!" Utau cheered. "Nee-chan stay 'til I call you!"

Why did she call Amu her sister?

"Hello!~" Utau did her trademark pose with a peace sign, took the remote for a fake microphone then said,

"Introducing, the new and sexy, Amu Tsukiyomi!"

"Isn't that my last name? Did Utau think we're getting married? N-not that I hated that idea it's just…

I blushed slightly at that thought: getting married, doing 'it', having kids… I blushed a faint pink color.

"Amu-chan! Come show yourself!" Utau cheered.

Then a girl with hair up to her waist – Amu's hair was always that long but either in a bun or a ponytail – came inside. She was wearing a black dress up to her knees. It was lase but the top was covered with cloth. Amu was also red tights-leggings-stockings- s-I don't know the difference! (**it's leggings =D) **and had black flats. She blush and looked at Utau.

"Utau-cha–"

"Oi, I told you to call me 'Utau onee-chan'!" She sang

Amu sighed. "Utau _onee_-chan, I told you he might not want you to call me that…" Her face was strawberry pink.

"Nani do you say I-ku-chiii?" Utau looked at me with kitty-cat eyes. I twitched at my annoying sister.

"I-It's fine with me." Amu was pushed by Utau and Utau whispered something in her ear. Amu blushed a darker red.

Amu walked up to me and _sat on my lap_.

"I love you, Ikuto," Utau grumbled under breath. "_KOI…"_ Utau was still grumbling because Amu isn't saying everything. Then she bit my ear.

Now it was my turn to blush but it was more pink than red.

"Heh, you know I love you, too." I smiled trying not to go hard…then Amu leaned into a kiss. It was… a French kiss.

"_Ah-hem…_" Souma coughed. But I ignored him.

My arms were around her waist and her palms to my chest.

_Ikuto-sama! An annoyance is callin'_

_An annoyance is callin'_

_An annoyance is callin'_

_annoyance is callin'_

_Yeeaah! Every once in a whi–_

I groaned. So did Amu.

She went in my pocket and took my cell phone.

"What?" Amu yelled.

"Hinamori-san? Why are you on Ikuto-sama's phone?" Saaya yelled back.

" 'Cause ya interrupted our kiss!" Amu screeched.

" OH HO HO HO HO! Like IKUTO-SAMA would ever kiss let alone date you!" I felt like kicking her.

"Bitch, I will do to where ever you are and bitch slap you _so _hard people will think your face is naturally RED!" Amu yelled then hung up.

"Bitch…" Amu whispered and started to cry **(Bunny: as I write this im watching Shugo Chara Doki ep 23! XD) **I held her trying to make her stop before Souma killed me.

I kissed her lip sucking style and she gasped.

"Ne, ne, Kukai, lets leave them alone for a while." Utau whispered to Souma while giggling.

"Fine, lets get ice cream again." He sighed.

"Just don't get it on your nose again, tee hee hee!" Utau winked at me then they left.

Amu pushed me away and said, "I want…you."

I understood what she meant and picked her up bridal style. Kissing her while walking to my room.

Amu's POV

Ikuto gently dropped me on his bed, and stared into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

He asked uncertainly, but I nodded.

Then the lights were off. I made up my mind.

Kukai's POV

After we left Utau's house I bought ice cream for us.

"Kukai, what do you think they are doing?" I looked to see _Utau_ having ice cream on _her_ nose. I grinned. "Hentai stuff," Utau hit the back of my head. "And you have ice cream riiight," I licked her nose. "There. Nope never mind it's gone." I chuckled, as she hit me again, harder this time.

"I really do want Amu as my sister though…" She smiled. I laughed and patted her head.

"Aw, but what about us, Utau-_koi_?" I said seriously. Utau blushed but didn't answer.

After I took the last bite of my ice cream I picked her up queen style **(if there is such thing)** and said "Utau I'm going to take you back then you put on something royal to wear and meet me back here soon." While walking to her house.

I let Utau down and kissed her. Then she walked in. Time to buy a ring…

Utau's POV

Hee hee… I wonder what Kukai is planning. Oh well on to a bigger matter, maybe I'll peek in Ikuto's room.

When I went inside – well not inside but the door was _wide_ open – I found Amu's bra on the floor along with Ikuto's shirt. I blushed slightly, then I saw Amu's dress and Ikuto's pants near Ikuto's bed. Damn! They couldn't wait?

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Iku…to…ow…" It was Amu. Ikuto was panting and he said, "Amu… I love you." Then they kissed. **(Ikuto was stupid to not close and lock the doors LML!)** I might be her sister! Really!

I walked away to take a shower and change my clothes.

**Amu: Oh my…**

**Tsumugu: Wah! MY LITTLE SPARROW!**

**Midori: -walks in and drags her husband out- gomenasai minna-chan! Ja ne!**

**Bunny: I'm naughty! Heh heh…**

**Ikuto: -walks around in circles- I can't believe my eyes!**

**Miki + Yoru: R+R! (Doki!/Nya!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two rings

**Bunny: This chappie is how Ikuto proposed to Amu. She says – never mind. Kukai proposed to Utau last chappie I was just to lazy to put that there plus this is an Amuto – Kutau to, but mostly Amuto. **

**Utau + Amu: Ikuto proposes? – girly squeal – YAY! WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS! WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS! WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS! – jumping up and down – **

**Everyone else: – sweat drop – **

**Ikuto: Bunny owns nothing but plot.**

**Kukai: If she did Tadagay would be a girl – oh wait, he already is XD**

**Ikuto: You mean SHE *laughs with Kukai***

**Bunny: Oh, and that person who commented on how the relationship is moving too fast, I remind you, stupido, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! Eve would back me up!**

**Amu: Eve called… she said she'll come home soon.**

**Bunny: Eve TTATT… Annnnnnnn – ACHOO! – nnnnnnnnd… ACTION!**

Chapter 3: Two Rings

Ikuto's POV

As I woke up, remembering where I am, I saw a naked Amu in my arms. That – yesterday – was my first, hers to 'cause I doubt she had another boyfriend before me regarding what Souma told me.

"Iku…love…yes…marry?...yes…mmm." Amu mumbled. I smiled as she nuzzled into me chest.

I heard a faint voice. "Ikuto and Amu sitting on a bed m. a. k. i. n. g. l. o. v. e. Nya!" Yoru…

"Yoru, shut up! Amu-chan is still sleeping…" Miki said.

When she was in my view she was wearing Yoru's shirt _and nothing else. _Miki took his hand and they flew to my desk that has a toy bed – Yoru's choice – on it, and sat on Yoru's lap falling asleep. I sweat dropped.

In my arms Amu stirred. "Mmm… wha?" She rubbed her eyes. "Ikuto… wha?" She looked me.

" Mornin' sleeping beauty." I leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you more," I said.

"Impossible." She replied. We both laughed.

_I can do the pretty girl rock rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Now what's your name?_

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-  
erre, you can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's witcha  
I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-  
erre, you can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's witcha  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock  
All my ladies do the pret –

"Mushi mushi?" Amu stared out the window. Wow she took so long to answer that…

"Hi, Rima, what's up? What? It's today? –sigh– 'kay, I'm coming." She sighed and hung up.

"What?" I asked worried.

"I have recording." Amu got up then back down, seeing she had no clothes on. Amu blushed cheery red.

"Um… can I use your shower?" She looked at my chest then slid her hand across it, blushed , then removed it quickly.

"Sure, if I can come, too." I joked.

"Kay…" She kissed me, then took a shirt of her's that was in a shopping bag and walked out. "Meet me in the shower or your loss." Amu winked then left. I was shocked, thinking she would say something alone the lines of, 'No way pervert!' or 'Yeah right!' but not this. Oh, well. I got up and took 2 towels, then headed to the bathroom.

**Amu's POV**

Tee hee! Yesterday was the best!

I got in the shower and 2 minutes later warm hands were around me. "Hey, Amu…" I turned around to look at Ikuto, who was already wet.

"Yes?" He smirked. Oh, God, no…

"Yoooour my little strawberry kitty cat~." He grinned, Kukai's grin.

"Oh, hush up…" And he kissed me.

"Hmmmm… The shower is occupied?" Utau giggled. "Damn, they beat us!" Kukai shouted. Then I giggled **(Bunny:*giggles* they giggled… Amu: *slaps Bunny's head* shut up and write! Bunny: And I thought Utau was mean…. Utau: *nods*)** "Guess we have to take the tub, Kukai-baka."

"That's fine, I'm just 'too dirty' I thought more about the shower." Kukai laughed, but didn't hear when sh- "HEY!" He shouted.

"What?" Utau giggled slightly.

"I'm not a baka!"

Well, it took ya long enough to reply to what Utau said, so you are a baka." I laughed.

"Shut up, guys." Ikuto growled then started sucking on my neck. I moaned a little.

"WHOA! Watch your hormones, Hinamori." Kukai chuckled, so I took the soup bar and threw it at his head **(Bunny: Amuto are behind a certain but can only see the shadows, so…. Yeah…)**.

"Kay, I'm done. Utau we have to go.: I reminded her.

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

"Rima will kill us if we're late again." I groaned.

"Whatever…"

I turned off the water and got out first. "Kukai and Ikuto don't get out unless you wanna see your sisters naked." Utau said as I laughed.

"Don't!" They both yelled in unison.

After Utau and I changed our clothes and ate, we went to Easter's studio. **(Bunny: -sigh- more explaining… Here Easter is the good guys/girls and the president is –drum roll– Aruto Tsukiyoki! –Amu and Utau walks to corner and sit- Amu: Boring continue or We leave you all alone for the day. Utau: -nods- Bunny: Gosh –dramatically-)**

Rima's POV

"Gaaah! Where are Chi-chi (Utau) and Lali (Amu)?"

"Aiko already called them, just now!" Yelled Yaya.

"We're –pant- here!" Amu and Utau –Finally- came. I sighed.

"Hurry up! Go change! Boyz R Us is coming any minute now!" I yelled getting there clothes.

"Giiiiiiiiirls!" Yukari comes in all peppy. "You –pants– girls… have to tell the boys who you are! Since 2 of you are dating 2 of them." Yukari smiled.

"Fuck." I started.

"Off." Utau ended.

"Lali is singing first, then Emiko and Chi-chi, then Aiko and Lali." Yukari clapped her hands and walked away. As soon as she left she came running in, peppy again. I sighed again.

"Boyz R Us is here! Lali and Chi-chi! Tell your fiancés who. You. Are. NOW!" She shouted and Yukari left to set up for recording.

"Yo." Ikuto walked in ahead of the others.

"Oh," Amu started.

"Boy…" The others said. The boys flinched.

"Hi, Lali…" Ikuto blushed a little.

"Lali-chan!" Utau ran to Amu and grabbed her arms, then dragged her to the back.

"Hey, what's with you?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

"N-nothing…" Ikuto blushed again and looked away. I wonder…

"Lali-cha!" I ran towards them. With Yaya on my heels.

Amu's POV (Meanwhile)

"Did you tell nii-san, Lali-chan?" Utau whispered at me.

"NO! I swear! But…Miki might of told Yoru…" Utau was angry for a minute then clamed down.

"Lali-cha!" 'cha'? With Yaya behind her.

"Hello…" Yukari came in. "So Ikuto knows? Easier for us, though."

"Aiko! Tell Ikuto to come over here." I said.

"'Kaaaay!"

Yaya's POV

"Ikuto!" Yaya ran to him.

"Yeah?"

"Aiko was told to get you."

"Um…Okay."

Amu's POV

Ikuto and Yaya walked in.

Utau ran to him about to strike.

"Do you know our secret?" Ikuto nodded.

"Tell anyone and your dead."

Utau wiped her hair out of her face, the walked away.

"Hey, Lali." I turned. "Yeah?" Ikuto blinked.

"Mind telling your 'cousin' Amu to see me after recording, she won't pick up her cell." He smiled.

"Sure thing."

Back in the sound booth, Amu's POV

"Girls, Nakimushi Shounen, okay?" Cheered Aiko.

"Sure." I started.

"No." Chi-chi continued.

"Problem." Emiko finished.

The boys flinched.

**Girlz Who rock: Why does Ikuto know?**

**Bunny + Ikuto: Know what?**

**Girls Who rock: never mind…**

**Ikuto: Amu~ -smirks- would you come over here a little please?**

**Amu: Um… Okay… -walks to Ikuto- w-what?**

**Ikuto: -kisses Amu- daisukiyo ^^ (I love you)**

**Amu: I-bu-Iku-Uta-Gah! **

**Utau: Hinamori Amu! I will not lose to the likes of YOU!**

**Amu: GAAAH! You have Kukai! What are you talking about? Plus he's your BROTHER!**

**Bunny: Oh, and to a certain someone who sent me that review, I know the couple's relationship is going to fast. But you have to mind your own damn business and leave me be! XD 'Cause its still my story and its only my first one so lay off!**

**Ikuto: -falls- **

**Amu + Utau: -stops bickering and looks- … -laughs like wtf?- ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!**


End file.
